


Nightmare

by Acdbenny



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acdbenny/pseuds/Acdbenny
Summary: 崔珉起睁开眼时，看到的是枕头的一角。暖光的床头灯还亮着，他稍微挪了挪脑袋，发现自己枕在Aron的手臂上，而对方正在用一只手划着手机，另一只被枕着的手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着自己的肩膀。Aron感觉到他在动，从手机上移开视线看向他。“又做噩梦了吧，你刚才呼吸好急。”





	Nightmare

崔珉起被拉入了一个很奇怪的梦境。

他梦见钟炫背着几乎要把他压垮的行囊跌跌撞撞地走在碎石子路上，被绊倒又爬起来，拍拍膝盖上的尘土，回头看到自己时温柔而又坚决地说，珉起啊怎么在这里，不要跟过来，太危险了。

“回去吧，珉起啊，回去吧。”他在钟炫温柔的声音里转过头，却看到东昊在巷子里，提着他那把重重的武士刀，嘶吼着奋力劈砍冲上来的怪物们，脚下是乱糟糟的鲜血和残肢。“搞什么啊，你怎么会来这里？”东昊的声音和平时不太一样，有些微的颤抖和吃力。“快跑啊，往回跑！”

这次他猛地被推进了一片黑暗。慢慢地，前方显现出了光，是狭窄的通往上方的阶梯，旼炫站在最顶上，脚下的台阶在颤抖，他却毫不在意地凝视着远方，平静而冷漠。

他慌忙跑过去，却差点被绊倒。黄旼炫看见了他，脸上的表情稍缓。“珉起啊，别摔倒了，下面太危险。”

“闭上眼睛倒着走，你就能回去了。”远远地传来的旼炫的声音带着哄骗的意味。“你先闭上眼睛。”

不要，你们都会消失的。他急得快哭出来，张大嘴巴却发不出任何声音。

你们都会消失的。他看见钟炫的膝盖摔出了血，东昊捂着受伤的手臂半靠着墙，旼炫在越缩越小的阶梯顶端表情慌乱。他自己被困在透明的牢笼里，挣扎着，被迫看着这一切。而这个玻璃笼子里的空气越来越少，他张大嘴喘气，不断拍打面前的玻璃。快窒息了，他有点绝望。钟炫还能走路吗？东昊呢？旼炫还好吗？哥又在哪里？哥去哪里了？他是不是永远都要困在这里了？他要被恐慌和不安逼疯，蹲在地上，把脑袋埋进自己的手臂里，无声地大哭和尖叫。

崔珉起睁开眼时，看到的是枕头的一角。暖光的床头灯还亮着，他稍微挪了挪脑袋，发现自己枕在Aron的手臂上，而对方正在用一只手划着手机，另一只被枕着的手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着自己的肩膀。

Aron感觉到他在动，从手机上移开视线看向他。“又做噩梦了吧，你刚才呼吸好急。”

“…你去哪里了？”崔珉起的声音有些沙哑，下意识问出口后才觉得不太对，连忙换了句话。“哥，你怎么还没睡。”

“睡不着。”Aron晚上在家陪崔珉起看了最新的恐怖电影，用无尽的循环和不断的暗示一点点堆积出氛围，渲染着不安与惊慌。他觉得崔珉起肯定会失眠，或者像前几次那样做噩梦。

他不怕的，他只是想珍惜下崔珉起这样安安静静躺在他怀里睡觉的时光，绝对不是因为怕，虽然电影还真的挺吓人。Aron这样想着。他手臂有些发麻，于是把手从崔珉起的脑袋下面抽出，却惊讶地看到对方跟着靠过来，乖巧地枕到自己肩上。

“这么害怕吗？”他努力让自己的语调不要太轻快。“珉起啊你到底梦到什么了。”

“也没有什么。”崔珉起的声音闷闷的，带着点沮丧。

“钟炫，东昊，还有旼炫……”他停顿下，深吸了口气，又缓缓吐出来。“然后我……”他还没太清醒过来，一时想不起该说什么。

他爬起来，半靠着床头，低头看向Aron。“也没什么，只是帮不上忙——啊那时候你在哪啊哥！”他还不太习惯主动在哥面前示弱，装作很凶地一巴掌打到Aron的手臂上。

力道很轻，就像猫在玩闹的时候收起爪子用肉垫拍了拍。Aron心软了软，快要控制不住自己的表情：“我怎么知道啊珉起？我又不能到你梦里！”他抓住刚才拍他的手，玩闹地拍回去。

崔珉起躲开，“我要去厕所。”他说，又盯着Aron的眼睛重复一遍，“哥，我说，我要上厕所。”

Aron这次真的憋不住了，他笑着翻身起床，拿起搭在床边椅子上的两件外套，想了想，扔了他自己那件给珉起，说：“知道了，我也要去。”是自己想去，不是因为你暗示要陪你去，他在自己心里补了这么一句，因为说出来太嘲讽，那人会真生气的。崔珉起好像没有发现扔过来的外套是哥的，只是乖乖穿上，又乖乖地下床，打开门，转头看着还站在床边的Aron。

现在快一点半了，对方看起来却像睡饱懒觉起床而心情特别好一样，脸上带着笑，朝他走过来。他看了看门外的一片漆黑，钟炫、东昊和旼炫的房门底下都没有透出光来，应该是睡了，于是转过头，装作很自然地拉住Aron的手，拖着他往厕所走去。

Aron把手握紧了些，可能是因为做了噩梦，珉起的手比平时稍凉，还带着点手汗，软软的滑溜溜的，他把手松开点，动了动手指，变成了十指相扣，对方没有像往常一样抗拒甚至甩开。

今晚的崔珉起很反常，甚至在Aron恶意地挤出了过量的泡沫洗手液说要帮他洗手时也没有什么太大反应，只是任由对方过于仔细地按揉自己的手，然后在水龙头下一起把泡沫冲掉。

回到房间后崔珉起有些迷茫，看看床，又低头看看自己的外套，似乎终于想起什么，停下脱外套的手。“哥，我穿错你的外套了。”他有点呆呆的，没有继续脱，反而把外套裹紧了些。

这一幕让Aron喉咙有点痒，他清清嗓子，脸上的微笑僵住了。

先不要想那些有的没的，珉起有点不太对劲，他这样告诉自己，走过去帮珉起把外套扯下来，放在椅子上，然后把他赶到被子里躺好，调暗床头灯之后才躺回床上，一只手环着崔珉起，像刚才一样，手掌有一下没一下地抚摸着他。

“你到底梦到什么了？嗯？”他凑近过去，调整了下姿势，下巴搭着崔珉起的肩膀，呼吸喷在对方的的脖子侧面。平时他一凑太近，过了珉起觉得暧昧的距离对方就会僵住一会，但这次珉起反而翻身侧躺过来，把头缩在他的怀里，又默默把距离拉得更近。

“我……他们都受伤了，我被困住了。”他把被子往上拉了拉，盖住自己的嘴巴才出声，声音细细小小的。没有说太详细，Aron一下就猜到梦里的场景一定更让人难过。

他联想到最近SNS上的事情，但没有出声，只是亲了亲珉起的肩膀再把他紧紧地搂住，又松开手，慢慢地拍着他的后背。

那些不合时宜的想法都被压了下去，他心疼珉起，心疼其他人，也许还有心力的话可以心疼下自己。他想开玩笑说，为什么梦里没有我呢，是不是笃定我永远在这里；或者给珉起解释一下他只是把从电影里感受到的情绪投射到了梦境里，而刚好最近Nuest周围乱糟糟的。

最后，他只是轻轻叹了口气，极其温柔又缓慢地吻着珉起的额头：“睡吧珉起啊，我会等你睡着的。”

但珉起好像终于从噩梦里挣扎出来了。他并没有想睡的意思，有点害怕闭眼后又会做什么奇奇怪怪的梦，只是Aron的怀抱太温暖而舒服，让他懒洋洋地打哈欠。他难得地伸出手搂回去，脸贴着哥的锁骨，嗅嗅对方身上的味道——暖暖的，像太阳底下晒过的木头。他们的脚在被窝里挨着，于是他轻轻地踢一下，又把Aron避开的脚勾回来。

Aron庆幸今天洗完澡后喷了点淡香水。他抬起脚压住珉起的，身体却往后方移了移，不再紧贴对方，说珉起啊不早了睡吧睡吧，听起来甚至有些慌乱。

“哥，我们明天没行程。”珉起还是靠了上来，抬头看着Aron，在对方又要往后避的时候翻起了白眼。

还没到两点，Aron今天却是第二次叹气了，他不再挪来挪去，停下来跟珉起对上眼，静静地盯着他。他们不是没有做过一些很亲密的事情，多数是在两人都喝得微醺时，而且仅限于手。在其他时候他们都会很默契地停在某条看不见的界限外，即使自己心思全世界都看得出来。

这个全世界里包括珉起。他安心地享受着自己的爱，包容偶尔越界的行为，这样就够了，Aron不想毁掉他们在不知不觉间形成的“关系”。今晚珉起只是吓破了胆，而且在夜里脑子有些混乱。

两人对视着，或者说对峙着，直到崔珉起往床头灯看去。还没等他松一口气，珉起起身半压着他，越过他调亮了灯，之后也没有躺回去，就这么压在他身上，盯着他的脸看，好像在思考什么。

Aron忍不住舔了舔唇，“珉起你好重。”

“是吗？”他看见珉起笑了一下，然后把脸凑过来。

这是他第一次在清醒而平静的时候和珉起接吻。

他会在珉起伤心时为了安慰他温柔地亲亲他；或者在喝醉了之后遵循酒精的旨意把舌头伸进去，勾起对方的，这时候他能开心地听到珉起的呼吸声变重。但他没有试过被珉起用这样的眼神看着，有舌头伸进来，就像自己曾经做的那样，不太熟练地挑逗。

“哥，”在亲吻的间隙，他听到珉起在叫他。“我刚才好怕，我好想你。”Aron有那么几秒差点忘记了呼吸，他用力捏着崔珉起的肩膀，翻身把他压在床上，吮吸轻咬着他的颈侧（还记得不要留下痕迹），接着是喉结，往下是烦人的领口，好想脱掉这件衣服……他猛地坐直了身子，想冷静一下。

崔珉起并没有给他这个机会，他揪住Aron的领子把他拉过来，一口咬上了他的锁骨。“珉起呀，会有咬痕。”珉起听话地松口，却伸手胡乱拽哥的睡衣，想把它脱下来却失败了。他有些急切地把Aron推倒，一只手隔着裤子抚摸他已经勃起的下体，另一只手探进了自己的内裤。

Aron放弃地想，珉起想要什么就满足他好了。于是他摁住了珉起乱来的手。

“不是这样做的，我来吧。”他把自己身上的睡衣脱下来，俯下身子在珉起的肚子上亲几口。在扯下珉起的内裤时，他突然想起什么，仰头看着珉起：“但待会一定要告诉我你到底怎么了。”然后在崔珉起回答前握住了他的性器，上下撸动着。他花了好一会做心理准备，终于在珉起憋不住开始小声哼哼时下定决心，伸出舌头舔湿润了柱体，然后张开口含了进去。

崔珉起的大腿一下子绷紧了，手放到Aron的头上，随着对方舔弄的节奏轻扯他的头发。他甚至不敢往下看，闭着眼睛，感受着Aron的舌头划过了他的顶端，又吸吮着他的囊袋，手握着他的东西上下撸动着，然后突然停下了动作。  
他疑惑地睁开眼，刚好看到Aron再次张开口深深地把他含进去，而他能感觉到自己的顶端顶到了哥的喉咙，那里在艰难地挤压张合，想要适应突然深入的异物。这个场景让他几乎颤抖。他爱我，他永远不会走，崔珉起想，他快哭出来了。

抬起头，Aron发现崔珉起的眼眶发红，眼睛湿漉漉的，他有些奇怪，自己的技术生疏，也许是珉起太敏感了。他于是又做了几个深喉，在吞下整个性器的时候用喉咙挤压着顶部，这个是他很久以前在片子里学到的，那个片子的主角是个腿很长皮肤很白的亚洲人，眉眼间有点像他喜欢了的人。而那个人现在正因为他的服侍，爽到用力抓着他的头发，眼神迷离地半张着嘴喘息。

吸吮着顶部，他的手在茎身套弄，另一只手抚弄着阴囊，抬眼和珉起对视，突然恶作剧般地抬起脸，轻握珉起的东西，然后用脸蹭了蹭，成功地让对方的呼吸一滞。

他憋住笑，低声问：“珉起啊，你想射在我嘴里还是脸上。”他没想到珉起会用指腹摸他的脸，又慢慢地移动到他的嘴唇上按了按，把两根手指伸进他的嘴里搅弄一会，抽出来放进自己嘴里舔着，含糊不清地说：“哥……Aron，你吞下去好不好？”

Aron觉得自己快硬到爆炸。他再次含进珉起的东西，快速地吞吐着。在一次往里吞的时候，崔珉起按在他后脑勺的手控制不住力道，他被猛戳进喉咙的物体呛到咳嗽。

“哥，没事吧？对不起”，他看到珉起有点慌，赶紧顺了顺呼吸。“没事，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”珉起舔了舔嘴唇，又被突然含上来的嘴爽到屏住呼吸整个人往后仰，在几个吞吐后扶着Aron的肩射在他嘴里。

射过后的珉起懒懒地躺在床上，Aron把嘴里的精液吐出来，用纸巾包着扔进垃圾桶，回到床上轻轻抚弄着珉起刚高潮过还很敏感的阴茎，慢慢地手开始玩笑似地往下移动，在不该碰的地方附近打转。珉起用脚戳了戳哥的腰：“要做也是我来。”Aron差点笑出声，他指着自己还鼓着的裤裆：“在你来之前先帮我解决一下好吗？”

崔珉起的手覆上去，用指尖隔着内裤挠刮，除了继续点火并没有实际的用处。Aron刚想催促他快点帮他撸出来，大家都好睡觉，就见崔珉起低下头，犹豫着张开嘴吮吸内裤上鼓起的那一块，那里慢慢被浸湿，颜色比旁边深些。Aron快忘记怎么呼吸了，他做梦都没想到珉起愿意用嘴，他甚至都做好了把珉起哄睡着后再自己弄出来的准备——看着熟睡着的珉起的脸自慰就能让他满足。

“不准扯头发，不准摁我的头。”他爱着的人这么说完后把他的内裤扯下来。他甚至想拿手机拍下来了，如果以后他的珉起遇到真正的爱情，如果以后珉起结婚生子，那他还能靠着录像快活，还是不行，万一有什么珉起就完了……

他停下脑海里混乱的思绪，专心看自己身下的场景。珉起嗅嗅他的东西，笑着对他说：“没什么味道。”然后张嘴，舔了舔柱体顶端渗出来的液体，含进一点再吐出来，又犹犹豫豫地想学哥刚才那样把整根吞进嘴里。

说实话崔珉起的技术差到极点，手忙脚乱不知道怎么做，偶尔会有牙齿硌到Aron的茎身。但那又怎样呢？心爱的人伏在那里，用那张形状完美的嘴和修长的软软的手指取悦他，还故意摆出很享受的表情，这一幕让足以Aron快感爆棚。他控制不住地挺腰，珉起刚好在试着给他深喉，一下子呛到了。

他把哥的柱体吐出来直起身大声咳嗽，手却还握在底部。他被呛到眼睛水汪汪的，几乎要咳到有眼泪下来。Aron揉着他的头发，凑近他的脸不断轻声道歉。

“珉起啊对不起，不做了不做了……”然后他看到崔珉起翻了个白眼，打开他的手，什么话也没说，重新把他的阴茎含进嘴里，含得不太深，脑袋上下动着。又突然想起了什么一样，牵起他的手引导他抚摸着后脑勺，咽了咽口水说道：“哥你自己来，别呛到我。”接着不再不得章法地乱动，而只是轻轻含住，仰视着他。

崔珉起等了一会有些不耐烦，往后退退，合上嘴活动下巴：“你动不动啊，我的嘴好酸。”他甚至揉了揉自己的咬肌，还没等他继续抱怨就被捏住下巴强制性地对视。对方拇指在自己的嘴唇上摩挲，眼神似乎要把自己给盯穿，他撑了没几秒就慌忙闭上眼睛，在手指的引导下张嘴。

“珉起啊，”哥的声音比刚才更低沉些，“吃进去。”他听话地把戳着他嘴巴的东西深深地含进去。“动你的舌头，对，小心牙齿……嗯……做得好。”被Aron抚摸着头发时，崔珉起觉得很舒服，如果是平时他一定会避开哥的手再报复性地摸回去。但今天不一样，他甚至主动地蹭起了Aron的手。“慢慢来，深一点，不要急……”

还是急了，一下子吞得太深，这次他没有吐出来，而是含着阴茎用喉咙底咳嗽几声。又想再往里吃时却被抓着头发往后拉，嘴巴离开柱体后他甚至不满地舔了舔嘴唇。他缓过来后又张开嘴，Aron很快插了进来，也不管他会不会呛到，用手扶着他的后脑勺毫不留情地快速抽插。他被弄得有点生气，于是用喉咙和舌头卖力地挤压，满意地听到Aron的喘息声变大，对方往前送得更用力，他也抑制不住地发出些细细碎碎的呻吟。崔珉起发现自己不知道什么时候又硬了，他用手撑着床调整成跪坐的姿势，上下套弄着自己的东西。

Aron觉得眼前的场景带来的感官刺激过于强烈了些，崔珉起，对，是他迷恋的那个崔珉起没错，跪坐在面前自慰，同时张着嘴接受着自己的侵略，脸色潮红，眼神迷离泛着水光，嘴巴被摩擦得有点肿，每次顶到底都能听到他发出可爱的鼻音。珉起第二次高潮的时候整个人都在颤抖，吸吮着Aron的阴茎含糊不清地呻吟。感受到自己下腹部的肌肉开始紧绷，Aron连忙把性器从珉起的嘴里拔出来，一只手护着珉起的眼睛，用另一只手撸动了几下射到了珉起的脸上。

他顾不上把自己的气喘匀，伸手从床边抽出几张面巾纸，顿了顿，把它们扔到一旁，拉开抽屉翻出棉柔湿巾，挪到珉起身边扶着他的脸仔仔细细地轻轻擦干净。他原本想再好好欣赏下还在高潮余韵里的，脸上被精液弄到脏兮兮的珉起，只是怕他觉得不舒服。擦好了他才亲亲珉起的脸，躺下来在床上摸到对方的手，十指相扣地和他依偎在一起。

“哥……”他听到珉起用小声叫他。他抓起珉起的手把玩，“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是想喊你。”Aron甚至有预感，假设他现在对着这个半夜里脆弱的无助的珉起表白，他立刻就能拥有一个漂亮的男朋友。不过他只是轻声说：“你这两天不要再看恐怖片了吧。”然后思考几秒措辞：“也别玩sns，有什么事我看完立刻告诉你。”一旁的崔珉起没有说话，只是松开他的手，钻到他怀里，手和脚都搭上来，紧紧地搂住他。Aron摸着珉起的后颈，轻轻地按揉，追问道：“知道了吗？你到底看了多久啊，难受成这样。”崔珉起动了动，好躺得更舒服。刚高潮过两次，他有点累，身体还是酥酥麻麻的，并不是很想探讨今晚自己到底怎么了。

最近夜里总是惊醒，崔珉起实在太困，但Aron还捏着他的脖子。他只好把脸凑过去亲亲Aron的锁骨，又顺便嗅嗅Aron的味道，才闭上眼睛小声撒娇：“哥我爱你，我想睡觉。”

这是Aron今晚第三次叹气。

“珉起啊，我也爱你。”


End file.
